


test my limits

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun fill a box with their kinks. They're both willing to experiment.





	test my limits

“It's your turn to pull one out this time,” Baekhyun says, already comfortable and laying down on the couch. 

“I always end up pulling yours out, how many new ones do you keep putting in?”

Baekhyun laughs, “That’s for me to know and for you to find out, my love.”    
  
Ever since they started this little game a few months ago, their sex lives have been… revitalized. It’s not that they were getting bored of each other, or with the things they were doing in the bedroom, they just needed a little boost to get out of the routine that had started to form. Besides, it had been really fun for the two of them so far.    
  
“So? Is it mine or yours?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, only stares at the paper in his hands for a few more seconds.

“Babe!”

“It’s um... it’s yours.”

“Really?!” Baekhyun looked delighted, sitting up on the couch, “Which one? Can I see?”

Kyungsoo flips the slip of paper around towards him, and a blush quickly seeps into Baekhyun’s cheeks as he reads what’s on it.   
  
“You know you can always say no, right?” Baekhyun looked shy, eyes almost not meeting Kyungsoo’s own. 

“Yeah. But we promised we’d be open minded–“   


“Yeah–“

“–or there would be no point to this right?”

“Right,” Baekhyun smiles, fingers clasping together in his lap. He’s always shy whenever they pull one of his kinks out of the box. Whenever he’d think about something he wants to try, he’d get up and add a new slip of paper right then, sometimes even forgetting that he had added new ones. Kyungsoo just smiles to himself as he sees the amount of folded papers increasing inside. The whole idea was Kyungsoo’s, and at first Baekhyun was too embarrassed to put anything in, but after their first few rounds, he started to become bolder. 

They had agreed to draw the paper at the beginning of the week, and they’d go through with it during the weekend, when they’re both off of work. It gives them more than enough time to prepare for what’s to come, both physically and emotionally. 

This week, Kyungsoo has picked one of Baekhyun’s papers, ‘butt plug’ scribbled in messy handwriting on it. That night, they sat on their bed and scrolled through the different plug options available online. When they find one that Baekhyun likes, they placed their order, adding lube and condoms to their cart before checking out. 

“Excited?” Kyungsoo asks, fingers running through Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun hums, eyes closing as he pushes his head closer, asking to be pet. When Kyungsoo had asked him if he wanted to be the one wearing the plug or if he wanted Kyungsoo to, Baekhyun had smiled too innocently for someone who was telling their boyfriend they wanted to have a plug in their ass for the entire day. 

When the weekend rolls around, Baekhyun whole body was buzzing with excitement. 

Kyungsoo laughs as he walks in to see Baekhyun on the bed, package already between his hands. “Come on, Soo!” he urges, fingers drumming on the cardboard. Kyungsoo had only gone to get his morning coffee. “Finally!”

Baekhyun rips through the box, not even bothering to get scissors or a knife, prying it open with his fingers. He gasps once he sees the plug, pulls it out to turn it around in his hands.

“It’s so pretty,” he says, almost in awe. 

“It would look even prettier in you, baby.”

Baekhyun grins, pecking Kyungsoo on the cheek. “It would!” 

After disinfecting the plug, and making sure everything is ready, Kyungsoo guides Baekhyun onto the bed, stomach down. Baekhyun still had his sweater on, but he was naked from the waist down. Kyungsoo sits on the back of his thighs, the material of his sweatpants brushing against Baekhyun’s skin. 

“Why are you dressed again?” Baekhyun huffs. 

“I don’t need to be naked yet,” Kyungsoo laughs, bringing his hands up to knead Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. He lubes his fingers, then presses his thumb into Baekhyun, watching his finger sink and get swallowed in, like Baekhyun just needed to have something in him. Him wanting to play with a butt plug wasn’t even that surprising. Kyungsoo smiles, and adds more fingers, loving the way Baekhyun moans prettily against his own arms, crossed under his chin. He stretches Baekhyun open slowly, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the rim as he pulls out, making sure he’s properly stretched so the plug wouldn’t hurt when he pushes it in. 

“Put it in,” Baekhyun whines, already starting to push back against Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

Kyungsoo picks up the plug, turns it around in his clean hand to admire the clear glass as it glimmers in the light. He places a firm kiss to Baekhyun’s right cheek before spreading his ass apart and slowly pushing the plug in. “Fuck,” Kyungsoo whispers, watching the plug sink into him. Baekhyun doesn’t groan much at the stretch, Kyungsoo had prepared him too well for it to hurt, but he does let out a long hum, rocking his hips a little into the mattress under him. Kyungsoo’s hands grip at his sides, “You can’t come until later.” 

Baekhyun grabs his pants from the end of the bed and puts them on again. He almost looked unaffected. Almost. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Mm, good,” Baekhyun mumbles, arms reaching out for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gathers him onto his lap, and presses kisses to his face, his nose, his lips. 

They spend the day in the kitchen, making lunch. Then sit across from each other at the table, legs tangled underneath, Baekhyun feeding Kyungsoo from his own plate even though they were eating the exact same thing. After lunch, they end up on the couch playing Overwatch. It was mostly Baekhyun playing and Kyungsoo watching. Kyungsoo wasn’t really into gaming, but he loved to watch Baekhyun play, it was like he was playing through him. It was fun, no effort.  

“What the fuck!” Baekhyun yells, “Our team’s healer sucks.”

“You had too many members on offense,” Kyungsoo points out.

Baekhyun means to dramatically slide down the couch in agony, but he accidentally presses the plug further up into his ass, and his breath catches in his throat, controller dropping on the floor instead. “Fuck,” he mumbles, face already flushing a little. Kyungsoo had startled, but once he realized what had happened, he settles back onto the couch with a smirk, eyes darkening. Baekhyun is suddenly too aware of the plug in his ass, he had gotten used to the feeling earlier, but now that he had pushed it in deeper, it was pressing right against his prostate, and the look Kyungsoo was giving him wasn’t helping in the slightest. 

“Kyungsoo,” he groans, “Please.” 

“They’re starting the next match without you,” Kyungsoo says, picking up the controller and pressing it into Baekhyun’s hands. 

“Soo,” Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo ignores him. The rule was for Baekhyun to wear the plug for the entire day, and he’d only get to come once they got into bed later that night. He was sweating now, hips grinding slowly against the couch under him as he tries to focus on playing. Kyungsoo can tell that he wasn’t even trying, the other team was winning too easily.

Baekhyun throws the controller at the end of the couch and climbs into Kyungsoo’s lap, straddling him. “Couldn’t wait any longer?” Kyungsoo asks, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek with the back of his hand. Baekhyun pouts, and presses forward until they’re kissing, lips molding together. “But, Baek, the deal was that you should wear this for the entire day.” 

“I don’t think I can do it, Soo.”

Kyungsoo feels worry settling into him, “You don’t have to, baby.” 

“I want to be good,” Baekhyun mumbles, leaning his forehead on Kyungsoo’s collarbones and inhaling deeply. He probably doesn’t realize that he’s slowly rutting against Kyungsoo’s thigh, dick already very hard through his soft pants. 

“You’re always good for me, Baek.” 

“Please.”  _ Take it out _ .

Kyungsoo sighs through his nose, and lifts Baekhyun’s face to his for another kiss. “Love you,” he whispers against Baekhyun’s lips, then pulls him towards their bedroom. Sometimes things just sound good in theory, that was the whole point of this little game anyway. 

Baekhyun positions himself on the bed, settles on his knees and elbows, ass pushed out for Kyungsoo to devour. From this angle he can clearly see the plug glistening, almost calling for him. Kyungsoo’s breath trembles as it leaves his mouth. Baekhyun might not like how it feels, but he looks gorgeous. Always so beautiful. Kyungsoo is so lucky. 

Kyungsoo pulls the plug out slowly, and it has both of them moaning. 

“Okay?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun nods, whispering an affirmation. That has Kyungsoo moving again, he eats Baekhyun out like he always does, pushes his tongue into him just how he knows Baekhyun likes, pulls the orgasm straight out of him. Baekhyun comes from Kyungsoo’s tongue alone, and Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he had come in his own pants until he feels the warmth spreading across the front of his sweatpants, dampening the fabric. 

“Fuck,” he laughs, and Baekhyun joins him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Among other things, Baekhyun now knows that butt plugs weren’t for him. He still fucked himself with it a few times after that time though, stretched himself out for Kyungsoo. 

The next time they draw, it’s Baekhyun’s turn to do it. He always hopes he’d pick one of Kyungsoo’s, but they seem to come too spread apart. Maybe he really did put too many of his own in there.

“It’s yours!” Baekhyun yells, jumping around too happily.

“Which one?” 

Baekhyun smirks, leaning into Kyungsoo’s space to whisper in his ear. “Blindfold.” Kyungsoo’s breath catches, eyes widening as he stares up at Baekhyun.

“You or me?” Baekhyun asks, already knowing the answer without Kyungsoo having to say it. He knows. 

“You,” Kyungsoo breathes. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course, babe, anything for you,” Baekhyun grins, already looking forward to it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luckily they don’t have to buy anything this time, Baekhyun has a few silk ties they could use as a blindfold. Maybe they’d invest in better ones if this does work out. 

The day before the weekend officially starts, Kyungsoo takes out all of Baekhyun’s silk ties from their closet, laying them out on the bed. He’s trying to find the most suitable one, maybe even the softest one. 

Baekhyun walks up and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, kissing the side of his neck. “Soo,” he whispers. Kyungsoo turns his head immediately, “What did you do?” he questions, eyebrows knitting together, “This is your guilty voice.”

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun sighs. 

“What happened?”

“Work,” he says, looking so guilty and upset that Kyungsoo doesn’t even feel annoyed. 

“That’s okay, Baek, they need you. We can just postpone.” 

Postponing doesn’t happen the night after, or the one after that. Kyungsoo had long since packed the ties back into the closet again, and had moved on with his days like nothing had happened. But Baekhyun felt so guilty. Kyungsoo must have really wanted that, and he just cancelled on him so suddenly. He can’t refuse going to work when they specifically call for him, need him there. No one can do his job as well as he can. 

At the beginning of the next week, Baekhyun picks up the box and sits right next to Kyungsoo who was working away at his laptop at the dining table, glasses slipping down his nose.

“Kyungsoo, listen to me,” Baekhyun announces, slamming the box enthusiastically right in front of Kyungsoo. “This weekend we’re doing two of yours, I’m gonna draw again, and I’m gonna surprise you with it, and no you don’t have a say in this because I love you and this is happening!”

Baekhyun had pulled the slip of paper out right in front of him, had looked absolutely devious as his lips turned up into a smirk. 

“You’re not gonna tell me what it is are you,” Kyungsoo smiles at him, taking his glasses off.

“Nope!”

  
  
  
  
  


So Kyungsoo waits. He waits until the weekend comes. Goes about his days normally, waking up, kissing Baekhyun, going to work, coming home, kissing Baekhyun. He comes back from work sighing, slowly closing the door behind him as he toes his shoes and socks off. He throws all of his stuff onto the coffee table, and starts taking off his work clothes. 

“Baekhyun?” 

He goes through the motions automatically, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt first before slipping the jacket off. He freezes as he walks through the bedroom door. Baekhyun was right there, spread out on their bed, blindfold around his eyes and… lingerie. Thin fabric stretched across his body, sheer, and lace… a lot of lace. Kyungsoo swallows. 

He throws his jacket on the floor along with his tie, and makes his way over to the bed. He inhales deeply, whispers  _ baby _ so he doesn’t startle Baekhyun as he places a hand on his stomach. 

“You’re here,” Baekhyun smiles, voice hushed. He turns his head towards Kyungsoo but he can’t see. His eyes are covered. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes travel along his body, takes in Baekhyun’s broad shoulders and thin waist, the swell of his thighs hugged by the lace band of the stockings. It was all white, he looked like an angel. Kyungsoo breathes deeply, doesn’t touch, just looks, appreciates. The design is classic, nothing fancy, but it’s so hot, so sexy.

“God, you’re stunning,” he says in awe, “So pretty.” 

He links Baekhyun’s fingers in his, strokes the back of his hand with his thumb. 

“Fuck, when did you even buy this?”

Baekhyun giggles. “I went to get the package while you were at work, didn’t ask for it to be delivered at home, knew you’d see.”

“So sneaky.” 

Baekhyun hums. He takes Kyungsoo’s hand that was already in his and places it on his stomach. Very low on his stomach. “Touch me.” 

Kyungsoo was in his work clothes, unbuttoned shirt and slacks still on. And Baekhyun was wearing a bralette, panties, with a matching garter belt holding the stockings high up on his thighs. The contrast makes Kyungsoo’s mouth go dry. The fabric is so sheer he can see everything. Baekhyun’s nipples hardening from the cool air in the room, and his dick poking out from the band at the top of the panties, tip already wet with precum. His own throbs at the sight. 

Kyungsoo leans over to kiss him, slides his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth to taste him. Baekhyun’s hands come up to thread into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp lightly. He kisses down Baekhyun’s neck, under his jaw, makes his way to his chest, his stomach. He sucks on the skin, then licks and bites where he knows Baekhyun is most sensitive. Baekhyun lets out the most sinful sounds, and Kyungsoo is so, so turned on.

“Kyungsoo…” 

He places another kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth and gets up, switching positions. Now Kyungsoo is standing, and Baekhyun is on his back, head rested on a pillow at the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo unzips his pants, and Baekhyun’s mouth instantly falls open, he lifts his head up, arching back, tongue falling out, searching, unseeing.

“So hungry for my cock,” Kyungsoo groans. 

Baekhyun makes a noise at the back of his throat, opens his mouth wider, and then waits. He waits for Kyungsoo to push forward and slide the length of his dick into his mouth. Kyungsoo pulls his pants down until they’re falling at his feet, then kicks them off somewhere behind him. He holds his cock at the base, and slowly puts the head on Baekhyun’s waiting tongue.

Baekhyun’s reaction is quick, he closes his lips around the length and sucks like he’s been starved. Kyungsoo shallowly starts thrusting, cock slipping further down Baekhyun’s throat, and gently holds Baekhyun’s chin to support him. 

But Baekhyun doesn’t want gentle. He grips the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs, feels around until he grabs his ass and urges him forward,  _ faster _ ,  _ harder _ . 

“You want more?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun moans his response, vibrations shocking Kyungsoo and making his hips stutter. He starts thrusting faster, choking Baekhyun with his cock. But he loves it, Kyungsoo knows that he does. 

Baekhyun had pulled his own dick out, the front of the sheer panties now hazy with precum. He jerks himself off, wraps his long, pretty fingers around it, thumb occasionally dipping into the slit. He moves his hands at the same pace as Kyungsoo’s thrusts, moaning, whining. 

It only takes a few more thrusts for Kyungsoo to come, with the way Baekhyun looks spread out under him, getting off on having his mouth full. He pulls out before he unloads, Baekhyun’s lips still wide open, and he shoots his load right into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun sucks around the head, pokes his tongue into the slit, wants all of what Kyungsoo is giving him, until Kyungsoo stills and pulls away.

Kyungsoo collects whatever Baekhyun didn’t swallow, and pushes two fingers into his mouth. Baekhyun instantly starts sucking, licks between and around them, coats them with spit. He sucks them in deeper, moans when Kyungsoo presses down on his tongue a little, and tickles the roof of his mouth.

“So dirty,” Kyungsoo says, running his other hand through Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun whimpers at his words, hips stuttering, cock jerking in his own hand, and he comes all over his stomach. 

He’s still panting when Kyungsoo unties the blindfold, and he blinks a few times, eyes wet with unshed tears. He sits up to look at Kyungsoo, and smiles that cheeky smile that always makes Kyungsoo’s heart flutter. Kyungsoo strokes his cheeks with his thumbs, wipes at the tears threatening to fall. Baekhyun turns to press a kiss against his palm. 

“Good?” 

Baekhyun laughs, “I should be asking you that.”

“You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit yourself.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, thumb running along Baekhyun’s bottom lip. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, then motions to his outfit, “This feels good.”

“Yeah? You like it?” 

“Do you?”

Kyungsoo grins, taking in the sight once again. “Absolutely! Do you have any idea how stunning you look right now?”

Baekhyun blushes, cheeks turning rosy, but he still cheekily says, “I might have one or two.” 

He grips the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt and tugs him down to kiss him, slow and sensual, until Kyungsoo is straddling him on the bed, and then pulls him down completely, their bodies lining up together. 

“I love your mouth,” Baekhyun says into his lips. 

“We should do this again.”

“Definitely,” Baekhyun smirks, “I bet this set fits you, too.”

Kyungsoo hums. “I could just get a matching one.”

Baekhyun’s whole body freezes against Kyungsoo’s.

“I know what I’m putting in the box next.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yes they’re both going to wear matching lingerie together rip 
> 
> twitter: @[goodboypcy](https://twitter.com/goodboypcy)


End file.
